Gone
by ShootingStar9207
Summary: Emmy didn't think her professor was dangerous. She thought it was mindless fun. She was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The teenager sobbed as Harry dragged his daughter out of the church by the arm. Emmy struggled free and fell onto her knees.

"Dad" she sobbed, "I can't do this. I don't wanna go back school," she cried harder. There was always the same professor on her case, he didn't hate her. He overly loved her; she was his favourite student even. At first she had played along to his flirting and over praising, after all she loved the attention. But as soon as her mother was killed he was the first to comfort her, he knew before she had told him and it scared her over the connections he had. He could control her if he wanted to

"And what are you going to do whilst I work ey? C'mon you don't have a choice babe" he replied pulling her into a hug. She gripped on tightly and looked around as paranoia flooded her. She trembled slightly as Harry pulled her onwards; she knew she would run straight to him when she got to Hogwarts, he was the only one there for her. Her best friend had died in the fire that had plagued the dungeons during potions. Most of the class had perished and now it was empty. He had saved her then that was the reason she had soaked in his comments. He obviously cared enough to let her live.

"Ready?" the fifteen year old nodded and he apparated to the gates. She stood there glumly. It was getting dark and she couldn't help but want the security she wanted in the castle. Recently she had learnt to fear the dark, she couldn't sleep most nights without her tablets. "I love you and I'll see you soon baby" he hugged her and with a kiss on her forehead he vanished. Out of the shadows he appeared. The man who cared for her, the man who was now standing in his usual black robes against a tree. He opened his arms and she ran into them.

"Come on sweetheart. Wash away the tears" he stroked her hair affectionately. She wept into his chest before he hushed her and wiped away the tears. "Would you like to come with me Emerald?" he asked and she nodded without thinking. He winked, the hypnotising eyes that always captured her. He wrapped her inside his cloak to keep her from the chill. They disappeared with a cloud of smoke into an empty castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald looked around slowly. She had never seen a room so highly furnished and welcoming. The blonde held a hand out to her and she took it.

"Professor Malfoy where are we?" she asked as she soaked in the warmth in the air. He removed his cloak in one swift movement and let it fall to the floor. It vanished magically before it could even touch the floor. The castle walls were covered in still paintings, not what she had expected in a place of such magic and wealth. "Professor?"

"We're home Emmy" he tucked her chin and held out a hand. She reached for it slowly; he snatched her hand impatiently and pulled her along up the stairs. There were endless corridors leading onto different quarters and wings of the castle. She scanned each door to see if there would be any chance of a sign. She sighed lightly and let the professor pull her along. Her mind was racing with the rush of different thoughts, should she really have gone with him? He seemed caring enough but the rising suspicion made her feel uncomfortable   
"Sir can we go back Hogwarts please?" she asked weakly and he turned sharply. He pinned her against the wall roughly and his eyes bore into hers

"Do you know how long it has taken me to finally get you? You once told me you'd have me if I wasn't your professor, happy?" he snapped harshly sending a shiver down her spine. "I have business with you yet"

She gulped quietly and took a deep breath. He took her wrist tightly again and pulled her along the corridor. He opened a door, there came no light, she stiffened with fear knowing he didn't really care about her fears. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her inside. She felt a million hands on her, she drew her wand quickly

"Lumos!" she shrieked and the wand tip lit up. The room was crowded with death eaters of all shapes and sizes but she knew better than to scream. Harry had always told her to keep composed and show no sign of weakness. She straightened up and raised her head pompously. The skeleton like man stalked forward and stood a foot away. She barely blinked though the thought of the red deathly eyes haunted her. She had been ten years old last time she had seen them.

"State your name witch" he chuckled, he knew who she was; everyone in the room knew exactly who she was. He was asking just to amuse himself, he got pleasure from the fact she had come so willingly

"Emerald Marie Potter" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Surly you remember me from five years ago"

"Miss me much Emerald?" he laughed walking away with his back turned

"No I just loved the fact that a ten year old beat you in a dual" he snapped back round and clasped her throat; he raised his wand to her head. She looked up with empty dull eyes "Do it, I have nothing to live for" she lied; Voldemort wouldn't have the guts to grant a Potter its wish. He threw her down onto the floor sharply

"Malfoy. You may have her, do what you like. Marry her if you really want to, after all she's a pretty young thing" he snarled, she felt Malfoys arms around her waist tugging her up and a wand pointed into her chest. He leant into her ear and whispered

"Obliviate"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stood watching his treasure, she had taken so long to get and it was now worth it. He finally had her and she couldn't deny him. After all she was no longer his student, he was perfectly allowed to.

He hadn't actually managed to see if his memory charm had worked on her, she had fainted with all the shock of the events. Now she lay in his bed resting whilst he leant against a bedpost watching her. Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed heavily, even he had contemplated whether to do this or not. As soon as he looked at his parents' portrait on his wall though, he knew the answer every time. No women would make him any less of a Malfoy. She groaned and opened her eyes, she shot up in confusion. Looking around she locked yes with him

"Who am I? Who are you? Where am I? What the hell?" she asked exasperatedly. He mentally smirked and switched on the act, the new life was going to go his way. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her cheek affectionately

"Baby, You're Emerald Marie Baker, you're at home and I'm Draco Malfoy, your fiancé remember?" he kissed her forehead lightly

"You're my fiancé? Yes, that sounds right" she lied and looked around the room "sorry Draco but what happened to me?"

"You got into a fight with Harry Potter. He tried to make you forget me, he wanted to split us up" she gasped upon hearing the false set of events. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye, he wiped it away with his thumb "don't cry babe" he soothed into her ear. She pulled him into a hug craving some sort of stability

"I wish I could remember Draco, I really do," she sobbed onto his shoulder. Draco smirked, happy that he could kill two birds with one stone now.

"I can't believe you did that for me Draco. You must really love me" she smiled as he spoon-fed her the lies. He wanted to tease her over the fact she was soaking it all in, he chose not to and continued his sly ways.

"I do" he winked and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and looked around again. She furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the painting above the fire, it looked familiar but haunting. The news sprung onto the TV. Rita Skeeter appeared on the screen with her sickly sweet smile. She shuffled her wand in the papers and picked out a file

"Now after the strike at the Ministry we are back on the search. Emerald Potter has gone missing the day after the funeral of her mother Hermione Potter. Her father has delved into finding his daughter yet we find it a bit suspicious that the, also missing, professor Dr-" Draco switched the gadget off quickly. Emmy looked at him curiously

"She looked like me a bit" she pointed out, he shrugged in response and she dropped the subject. He mentally cursed himself for buying the muggle gadget now. He knew Emmy was thinking about it hard. He searched around for an idea, a diversion of sorts just to get her to look at him. He snatched her face and kissed her. It only worked for the moments their lips touched but it made it less obvious he was plotting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emmy" Draco called through the manor as he removed the cloak from his shoulders. There came no response, only silence greeted him. He removed the diamond ring from its box and placed it in his pocket. He put on his own ring playing the act to his own accord; if he was going to play the act he wanted it to be realistic. Shoving his hands in his pockets he called again "Emmy!" he repeated louder but there was no sound again. He balled his hands into fists as the anger boiled up in his blood. He took a deep breath failing to calm him "EMERALD!" he bellowed followed by a loud gasp and a thud from the floor above. It meant she was in his room for the first time since she had woken up. Even though she had been reassured she was his fiancée, she hadn't shared a room with him or even been near his prison of a bedroom. He stormed up the stairs fiercely and walked inside changing the act between rage to love. He smiled at her weakly and walked up to her as he took out the ring "You must have dropped this darling, I found it by the door" he lied pushing it onto her finger. She ran her fingers through her soft hair as she looked at it, she knew she had never seen it before; it didn't make any sense at all

"Thank you honey" she replied quietly looking around the room without another word. He snatched her closer to him and looked around with her

"You like it in here?" he asked whispering into her ear and rubbing the small of her back. She nodded up at him as she retrieved his hands from her back and took one in hers. "Then why won't you sleep in here?"

"I might do from now on" she replied with a small smile and kissed him. Pulling away slightly she found herself kissing him again but deeper. He shuck his hand from hers and began to drag her t-shirt off her body. She undid his shirt buttons and undid his zip as he ran his hands up her back to her bra. He kissed her neck with a smile on his lips. He'd waited so long for this and he wouldn't let anything ruin it now.


End file.
